Renewal is requested for a Training Program in Bioinformatics at North Carolina State University, with support for 10 predoctoral trainees and four postdoctoral trainees. The application rests on the success of the bioinformatics graduate program at North Carolina State University. This Program began in the fall of 1999 and has now produced 19 Master of Bioinformatics and 7 Ph.D. in Bioinformatics graduates. The doctoral graduates are in academic or postdoctoral positions, or are working in the pharmaceutical industry. The Graduate Training Program has pre-requisites in mathematics, statistics, computing and genetics. Ph.D. candidates are engaged in coursework in bioinformatics, computer science, genetics or biochemistry, and statistics for two years, and are expected to complete their Program within four or five years. Candidates share some courses and a journal club with candidates in a parallel degree program in functional genomics. The number of applicants to the Program has risen steadily every year. For fall of 2003, there were 143 applicants to the Ph.D. program. Forty were admitted and 17 enrolled. In the spring of 2004, the program has 38 Ph.D. candidates, including 3 African Americans, 1 Asian American, 16 women and 18 international students. Twenty-nine faculty across 10 departments in four Colleges are listed as trainers in this application.